


Seven Inch Trust Fall

by Sweaterknight



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bonding, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humilation, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Strap-Ons, Training, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaterknight/pseuds/Sweaterknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could be in charge of team bonding. You know. The seven inch trust fall?" He snorts at his own joke.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>In which Hope gets Scott to trust her through a mild bit of BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Inch Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiis/gifts).



> Oh my god I'm so sorry I just knew that as soon as Hope looked at Scott like she wanted to eat him that I needed to write this??
> 
> I'm also terrible at tagging so if I missed anything let me know.
> 
> This is only mildly dubious because Hope leads him into the situation without telling him what will happen. As soon as its clear that he's consenting, she spells out what she wants. Mostly I just wanted to be sure if anyone was uncomfortable with that kind of situation that they could avoid it if they wanted.

Hope knew, as soon as she saw him topless and whining over his wounds, that she was going to fuck Scott.

Usually this feeling is the one she likes the most about courtship, the one she clings to the longest. The longer it draws out, the sweeter it is when it finally happens, the heady swell of relief a balm exactly proportional to how long she's played it out. 

This doesn't happen with Scott. Two days later, he's getting sloppy on the mats, and she pins him for the third time with rage boiling under her skin.

Hope stands before he even taps out, takes a long draw from her water bottle, and snaps out, "You're never going to be ready, if you keep this up."

He lumbers up to his feet, favoring the knee she twisted viciously earlier. 

"Yeah, well, I've got to be, whether I want to or not," Scott grits, rolling his shoulder with a wince.

"This isn't about what you want," she says, low, "it's about what has to be done."

"That's what I'm saying-"

"Well I don't see you making any progress, so you have to dig deep and work harder, Scott," she says, and strikes out before he has his hands up. He stumbles back from the blow, momentarily shocked. And then angry.

"I'm trying!" he says, and takes a swipe at Hope. She dodges without even picking up her feet, and disrupts his momentum to send him knocking into the wall.

"Try harder," she growls, and he takes another swipe. It's a distraction for the uppercut he's going for, and she twists his arm behind his back again, plants her heel on the nape of his neck, and bends him over with his ass in the air.

"Fuck," he curses, drawn out. His muscles are weak with exhaustion and she can feel it through her grip on him.

"You have to be ready to go whenever, Scott. We don't know how much time we'll have to prep, when it comes down to it, so you have to be the best. I have to be able to trust you to get this done," she says, and drops his hand. He lets it flop onto the mat and sits up slowly, rubbing at his face.

"But you don't," he says, "and I don't know how to make you trust me."

Hope considers it for a long moment, and then she says softly, "If you want me to trust you, you'll do exactly as I say for the next hour."

Scott looks up at her, confused, and she says, "Stay," and leaves the room. She goes up to her old room and opens the bottom drawer of her dresser. Hope went through a lesbian phase in high school, and it shows how much Hank wants nothing to do with her that he hasn't come into this room since she left. Now she takes her harness out of its little drawstring bag to see if it's clean, and she hears Scott say, "Whoa," from the doorway.

"I told you to stay," she says sharply, and he rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know, but you kind of just said some mystical shit and then stomped off, so I wanted to- what exactly do you intend to do with that, by the way?" he asks, pointing. His eyes keep darting between the strap-on and her face, which gives nothing away.

"Shut the door," Hope says, and after a long, wary moment, he presses it closed with the tips of his fingers.

"I don't trust you because you don't trust me," she says bluntly, and drops her workout pants off of her hips. Her underwear follows, and Scott's watching with rapt attention as she steps into the harness and snugs it up into place, snapping the little buckles with a crisp noise.

"If you want to gain my trust, you'll do exactly as I say for the next hour," she pronounces, and she can see Scott getting the shape of what she means to do. He weighs her words, the look of her with the cock jutting from between her legs- but he closed the door even after he saw the cock. He's going to do it.

After a second, he bites his lip and shrugs.

"Sure, I mean, why not, trust is a two-way street and all that," he says, but his tone is more nervous than nonchalant. Hope crooks a finger at him, and he sidles closer, eyes flickering all over her like he can't quite take her in all in one look.

"Strip to your underwear," she says, and he meets her eyes, then. Slowly, with much less show than she would have expected from him, Scott pulls off his shirt and wriggles out of his sweats. 

His underwear are less boxer-brief and more boyshort, from how they hug the top of his sleek thighs and the round of his ass. He's unexpectedly delicious under the hipster dad clothes, and the way he jitters in his skin as she looks her fill promises good things.

"Kneel. Hands crossed at the small of your back," Hope says, and Scott drops with less hesitation this time. Though, when he looks up and sees what position this has put him in relation to her dildo, he looks startled, and stammers nonsense for a second. She cuts him off by grabbing his chin, and though his mouth works silently, he knows enough to shut up.

"If you're uncomfortable, tap out. If I ask you for a color, you will answer green for continue, yellow for a break, and red for stop. Is that understood?" 

He gapes up at her, and then he asks uncertainly, "Uh? Can I ask a question?"

She wants to roll her eyes at the redundancy, but nods patiently instead.

"Is this, um, whatever, is it gonna hurt?"

She expected him to ask what was going to happen, and so she says honestly, "If you do what I say, no. Why, do you want it to hurt?"

"Not really a big fan of pain, no," he says, and she strokes his chin with her fingers. His eyes jump from the cock to her face again, and she sees him swallow. Hope moves her hand slowly up his jaw, outlining a cheekbone with her thumb, and then slides her fingers slowly into his hair. He swallows again with a click.

She abruptly steps back and says, "Wait," before turning into her bathroom. There she takes a washcloth and cleans the dildo off with some cool water. When she's done and moves back into the bathroom, Scott's twisted to watch her, but his hands are still at his back and he's still on the floor where she left him. Hope smiles indulgently down at him as she steps in close again, putting her hand back in his hair.

"I'm going to teach you how to deepthroat," Hope says, and he makes a loud, emotional noise through his closed mouth, eyes jumping to the cock again and Scott looks like he's running calculations.

"Uh-" she tugs sharply on his hair, just enough to sting, and his jaw snaps shut.

"No talking. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

He does so tentatively, and she grips the dick and lays the tip of it square in his mouth. Scott jumps in surprise, looking up at her in near-fear through his lashes, but when she doesn't do anything else he seems to calm down. His tongue wriggles against the weight, and she waits until the nerves burn out and impatience makes his eyebrows draw in.

Hope feeds him an inch of it, and his mouth closes instinctively around it. She pets her hand through his hair. The sight of him like that, cheeks billowed out clumsily as he lets the dick sit in his mouth, suddenly concentrating with all his might, sends a hot glow down her back, the reality of her control over Scott sending thrills through her. 

And then he tries to take the whole thing at once, and promptly chokes.

Hope gets her hand on the nape of his neck and pulls him back, just far enough that his balance teeters. One hand wings out to correct it, but then quickly falls back into place when he sees her face.

"You don't take more than I give you," Hope says fiercely, and he nods as much as he can.

After another moment, she tips him forward again. Scott opens his mouth shyly, his expression a question, and she lets him have the dick back, amused at his sudden compliance.

"You don't take more," she says, "because if you're jumping ahead in the plan without letting me know, you're going to get yourself killed. Understand?"

He nods as much as he can, and she pulls the dick away to ask, "Color?"

He smirks, licking his lips. "Viridescent."

That trips her up for half a second, and from the way his lips curl further, he sees it. But demanding complete servitude from Scott is pretty impossible, Hope thinks, so she lets the dick slide back into his mouth and gives him just a little more than before.

"Relax your throat, and angle your head down to keep your throat lined up with your mouth," she says quietly, and she watches him process the information. He stays still as she feeds him another half-inch. Hope spends a moment savoring the image of him trying to get a breath around it before he figures out to take it through the nose, and then she withdraws slowly only to rock back in.

Scott’s eyes flash back up to hers, and she can see the moment he stretches his jaw and lets his mouth go loose. Another hot rush surges from her brain to her clit, and with each little rock she can see the gleam of spit on his mouth, the way his eyes flutter, the soft, uneven noise of his breathing. She angles the dick to the side to see the head of the cock poke inside his cheek, and he nearly rears back but checks himself at the last minute.

Hope puts her hand on his jaw, feeling the cock slide beneath the thin flesh of his cheek, and Scott groans, a whiny little thing hidden under a huff of breath. It makes her shiver.

She pulls out, and she doesn't even have to ask, this time. He just says, "Emerald," and cranes his neck forward, tongue stretched and eyes pleading. From the flush suddenly lighting up his face and the bulge in his underwear, he's apparently decided he likes this.

Hope gives him four inches, and he takes it like a champ. She watches his cheeks work now as he gets into it, and then she leans back a little and says, "I want to see you work for it."

Another humiliated little moan, and when she twitches away he chases forward, coughing a little when he goes too fast. She holds still after that, and he slides back to let the tip sit in the pucker of his lips before he takes it down again. Watching his mouth stretch to accommodate something that he couldn't take five minutes ago- it's giving her much more faith in Scott's abilities than what she's seen from him on the mats so far. It's also making the heat pool in between her thighs, and she can feel fluid gathering there.

"You can do that faster, can't you?" she asks, and he looks up at her and nods. The slick sound of his mouth on her cock fills the room as he bobs back and forth. Scott’s not taking as much as before, though, and Hope puts her hand on the back of his head to gently push him a little further on every down stroke.

His groaning is starting to sound needier, and his eyes fall closed every time she eases him a little further onto her cock.

"That's good, Scott," she says, and he jerks like she hit him, but his eyes go up to hers and he suddenly looks lost and vulnerable and she thinks, maybe, that if she thought she was going to get away with this without feeling anything for him, then that ship has just sailed.

"That's right," Hope says, gripping his neck again to encourage the way he's taking it deeper himself, now, and maybe to anchor the free-fall feeling in her stomach, "that's it, Scott, you're doing so good for me."

He outright whimpers, and then nearly stops, concentrating. He's got nearly the whole cock in his mouth now, and the last inch clearly makes him want to cough.

She pulls out again. It's harder this time- he chases again- but all she has to do is tighten her grip and he goes limp in her hand. When his airway is clear she gives him a minute to pant at the ceiling. His skin is flushed and sweaty, and he keeps his eyes closed, clearly mortified. Hope pets his shoulder before asking, "Scott, color?"

He peeks up at her with one eye, "Chartreuse?"

That's a yellow-green, she thinks, and so she waits a moment before he opens his mouth and looks up at her like he's begging her to fill his throat.

She gives it to him slowly, until he gets to where he almost can't take it. Then she frames his jaw with her hands and says, "Just relax, Scott. Just stay relaxed and let me take care of you."

He nods, eyes closed and mouth going slacker still. Hope keeps it slow and steady, rolling her hips in little waves against the soft resistance in his throat until it gives, until his chin is touching the harness. He shudders, blinking up at her with drugged eyes, and when she continues to fuck his face, Scott moans, loud and outright, before he suddenly pulls away and coughs, head hanging.

It takes a few seconds to understand what happened, and when it does, Hope shimmies out of the harness and crouches next to him. After a moment of shuddering like a spooked horse, he leans against her, eyes down.

"You're beautiful," she murmurs into his shoulder, and he laughs. God, the roughness of his voice- she did that. She fucked him hoarse.

"Can I-" he starts, coughs, and then just sort of lowers his face towards her lap.

"Yes, Scott, I want you to," Hope says, and she leans back and spreads her thighs.

His tongue is just as talented as she hoped, and it takes her only two minutes of arching into his swollen pink and shiny mouth to come. He licks the taste up, then sits up, smacking his lips and looking dizzy and slightly ashamed.

"Scott," she says, and then fumbles silently for words. This is the part she's bad at, and she wishes she were better for him.

He jumps up when she reaches out, and snatches up his clothes and ambles backwards.

"So thanks, for that, trust exercise? Bondage bonding ritual? Whatever it was, Hope, it was ah..." he trails off, looking like he has too many words at hand and no idea which ones to pick. 

And then he just leaves, and Hope has no idea what she could have done to make it right.

\-   
She eases the door closed after them, and turns with the words, "Scott, about before-"

"It's cool. I get that it wasn't anything big," he says, and gives her a dorky, self-deprecating smile as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "You should totally work for the Avengers, though."

"What?" she asks, thrown off, and he shrugs, amused.

"You could be in charge of team bonding. You know. The seven inch trust fall?" He snorts at his own joke, but when he looks down, his expression falls.

"I know you think that's what it was about," Hope says, "and it was. Mostly."

His head snaps up, and he blinks owlishly at her.

"Mostly?"

She nods, and he squints at her suspiciously. She rolls her eyes to the ceiling.

"I already said that I almost like you, Scott. What else do you need before you'll kiss me?"

Hope nearly misses his grin with how fast he grabs her arms, and they're suddenly making out ferociously when her dad opens the door.

She tries to play it off, and Scott blames it on her, and he leaves with a little bit of a spring in his step that wasn't there before.

"You have horrible taste in men," Hank says, and she gives him a nonplussed look at odds with the butterflies in her stomach.

"I hang out with you, don't I?" Hope says, and he chuckles to himself.


End file.
